Men of Letters California Chapter
by GreekHeroine
Summary: Sam and Dean get rescued by a group of mysterious hunters. They discover that they belong to an elite and secret society. The same one that they belong to in fact! They discover the California Chapter of the Men of Letters. They learn some startling discoveries, but none more surprising then the secret behind their leader Eriana. Set during Season 8, REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Forward

Hey guys so here's a more detailed summary:

Sam and Dean get rescued by a group of mysterious hunters. They discover that they belong to an elite and secret society. The same one that they belong to in fact! They discover the California Chapter of the Men of Letters. They learn some startling discoveries, but none more surprising then the secret behind their leader Eriana. Set during Season 8. Castiel pops in a little later and possibly Crowley. This is before they start the trials.

REVIEWS PLEASE!

* * *

Sam gripped her tight,pressing his hand to the wound.

It was grisly. Bloody and messy, the wound was huge and had practically erupted over her chest.

"Eri!" He cried, holding her heaving body, "Hang on!"

"Sam," She gargled through the blood and bile, "Go."

I'm not leaving you!" He practically roared in panic, "Dean!"

He heard his brother's heavy footsteps round the corner and a sharp intake of breath.

"Go get the car!" Sam demanded, fighting back tears.

Dean didn't say anything as he wheeled away, back outside.

"You're going to be ok," Sam begged, "I'm not going to let you go!"

"I'm ok," She whispered, blinking back her own tears, "Go with Dean, get out of here."

"No," Sam hugged her tighter, trying to keep her lifeblood inside.

But his hand was slick with blood and sweat. She had lost so much.

He didn't dare look at the wound again, already knowing how horrible the stab had been.

It had come out of nowhere.

He should have been able to protect her.

She was innocent.

She didn't belong in his world, in his madness.

He blinked through the tears as she spat out the blood that had collected in her mouth. She shook her head, black strands of hair sticking to her like glue. Her breathing was labored and she was so pale. So incredibly pale. Sam looked up as he heard the distant thud of the Impala's trunk.

"Sam," She gasped, bringing her own hand to his cheek.

He looked back at her, into those deep, wounded and fierce green eyes. They sparkled like emeralds, like beautiful gems, Sam had seen them viscous and cold, angry and commanding. He had seen them full of love and passion.

He melted into her hand, holding her tiny hand with his own. She was so cold.

She was practically frozen, but she spoke and Sam watched her eyes as they telegraphed one last message of strength and power.

As if he was the one who laid on the cold ground dying.

"Sam," Her voice was soft and tender, "Thank you. You are who I love. You are my other half. I cannot thank you enough for what you did. What you've done."

"I'm going to save you," Sam whispered hoarsely.

"You already did," She smiled weakly.

In a burst of passion, Sam brought his lips to her, gripping her tighter. He ran his mouth over her lips, ignoring the bile, sweat and blood. He pressed into her, tasting her desperation and fear and focused his energy on her. He prayed to whatever deity he could that she would make it, that he could save her, that she would survive.

Suddenly he felt a soft sigh pass from her lips and he opened his eyes.

There.

He held her gaze as her pupils dilated and the brilliant green faded, the spark that had once shown through them had vanished.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Hello

It was a normal routine hunt.

That was what Sam wanted to believe.

That was what Sam needed to believe.

That was not what Sam would believe.

The nest of vampires they had tracked was bigger then they thought.

Dean had guessed 4 or 5.

Dean had laughed about how easy it would be.

Dean had just been slammed into a wall.

"Sonovabitch," He groaned, rolling away from a vamp.

There were at least 10 vamps. Possibly even more.

"We need to retreat!" Sam yelled.

"No way," Dean said, as he hacked at a vamp, "We leave, they'll leave and we'll miss taking these guys down!"

"Dean we're going to die!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy look out!" Dean yelled.

Sam turned to his left as a female vamp lunged at him. He swung his machete expertly, slicing her neck cleanly.

He instinctively turned away from the blood spray and raced through a doorway.

The two brothers were in an old farm in California. A small town nestled between two mountains that had been victimized by a sudden rash of disappearances.

The boys had suspected vamps.

The boys had not suspected this many vamps.

Dean jumped over a table, fleeing a vampire as Sam gestured him into the abandoned kitchen.

Dean swung the machete again, beheading another vampire.

Sam adjusted his grip on his own machete and braced himself as a vampire stalked forward, flashing his deadly needle like teeth.

Suddenly the vamp stood up straight, cocking his head. The other vamps quieted, huddled in the doorway.

Just as Dean was about to say something a light shone through the dirty window.

The brothers looked to the new sight as the window shattered and several figures swept in. The boys were rooted in place in shock as a battle erupted.

The figures wore dark shirts and pants, some with heavy jackets and all wielded long silver machetes, swords and daggers. The boys quickly jumped back into the fray joining the obvious hunters in dispatching the vamps.

The tides had changed in their favor.

With what Sam guessed to be four more hunters, the vamps were quickly killed.

"Man," Dean sighed as he stood up, "That was incredible."

"Thanks for coming," Sam said, sheathing his weapon in his belt loop, "We were almost goners."

"Almost," Dean emphasized.

"No thanks needed," A girl spoke, coming into the light that streamed through the broken window.

She wore black jeans and a T shirt with a snugly fit leather jacket. Dean could see she was strong and well toned. He saw the shine of blood of her clothes and her boots but other then her moppy black hair, the girl seemed to be excited and cheerful.

"We were going to hit these guys tomorrow but you beat us to it."

"I'm Sam, my brother Dean," Sam extended a hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Winchesters I know," She smiled, shaking his hand, "Eriana, you can call me Eri. We've actually been meaning to come find you."

"Find us?" Dean asked.

"We've all heard how Sam beat the Devil himself," She explained, "Of course you starting the Apocalypse was kind of bad but it got me into this so it comes out as a wash."

"I'm so sorry," Sam grimaced, once again hating how he had caused so much wanton destruction by killing Lilith.

"Not a problem," Eri rolled her green hair, "I love this stuff so it's ok."

"Wait, you're telling me you like hunting?" Dean asked, "Where have you been all my life?"

Eri laughed.

It wasn't a high pitched tinkling laugh either. It was a deep joyous laugh that echoed against the old wood.

"I've been working, hunting." She winked, "You guys have a place to crash?"

"Ya we got a hotel a town over," Sam said.

"Well if you guys need a place to clean up, you can come over to or place," She shrugged, "You'd love it."

Dean glanced at Sam who shrugged.

The group had saved their skins, no matter how much bravado Dean put out.

"We'll follow you back," Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," She smiled, her white teeth shining in the shadows, "Let's move."

The brothers, Eri and her team, named Teresa, Jackie and Patrick all walked out of the farmhouse.

"Impala," Eri nodded, "Impressive,"

"Who owns the Camaro?" Dean asked, motioning to a cheery red 1968 Chevy Camaro.

"That would be me," Eri smiled.

"We got the van," Patrick, a blonde kid piped up.

"Ya ya whatever," Dean waved him off, "What do you got under the hood?"

"Nothing fancy," She shrugged, "409 V8."

Dean whistled in appreciation of the big motor.

"We got a 502," He said.

"Nice," Eri nodded, "You're defenitly going to have to race that down the block for me."

"You bet," Dean grinned.

They got into their respective cars, and cruised away from the destroyed nest. In the Impala, to the background of Metallica, Dean and Sam talked.

"Eri. Is she in any of Dad's notes?" Dean asked.

"Not that I can see, but you know Dad's handwriting," Sam mused, flipping through the worn pages, "Plus she became a hunter after Lucifer."

"Ya," Dean nodded, "Wonder what happened,"

"Nothing good I'm sure of it," Sam pressed his lips together as they followed the square tail lights of Eri's Camaro.

After a good 35 minutes of driving, Dean was about to yell out the window for how much longer, when the Camaro pulled off the highway onto an unmarked dirt exit.

Sam traded a glance with his brother as they pulled up to a fence and gate.

They watched as the black van with Patrick and the two girls rolled through then the Camaro. They pulled forward cautiously, Dean already gripping his pistol just in case of a trap.

They met with no resistance or signs of people as they crawled into a tunnel that lead into a mountainside. The other two cars parked in a lot full of cars ranging from big black vans to lifted trucks to classic cars and modern sports cars and even motorcycles.

The brothers climbed out of the car and joined the other hunters as they walked towards an elevator.

"So I gotta know," Eri spoke, "How long?"

"Hunting? Since our mother..." Dean bit his lip, he hated to talk about his mother and her grisly death.

"Our whole lives," Sam finished.

"Great!" She smiled, "So you can help us organize better. I mean we did a pretty good job but you know, some of this stuff, no one has any idea what it is."

"What?" Dean asked.

They got inside the elevator and Sam felt it drop. He looked to the right, noticing the walls of the elevator were glass and on the other side was rock.

"Well Henry Winchester was in the book and everyone knows about John," Patrick said.

"Is it true that he overcame a demon possessing him?" Jackie, a short blonde girl asked.

"I heard he did 2 dozen salt and burns in one weekend," Teresa said, "Back to back. A major haunting."

"We would have loved to have him," Patrick gushed, "But I guess he couldn't hold off a demon forever."

"How did it happen exactly?" Eri asked, "I've heard rumors..."

"It's none of your business," Dean snapped, uncomfortable with the celebrity status of his dad and the fact that he had given up his life for Dean.

"Wait a minute," Sam said, "You said Henry Winchester? What do you know about our grandfather?"

"Well he did disappear," Jackie said, "It makes sense you wouldn't know what he did."

"From what I know, John didn't start hunting until he was in his mid 20s," Patrick said, "Maybe Henry never told him either and he just found out."

"Found out what?" Dean growled as the rock outside the elevator began to shrink.

"You really don't know," Eri smiled as she shook her head, "Wow."

"Know what?" Sam asked, annoyed now.

"Holy crap," Dean gaped as the rock finally vanished revealing what was below.

It was a bunker. Like their own, but bigger and modernized.

The brothers practically kissed the glass as they stared in amazement.

People, dozens of them milled around the center room, working and talking.

In the center of the room was a huge world map, with various blinking lights. Chairs were scattered around it and some people were taking notes by watching the map.

Plastered over the walls were big screens that flashed with different maps of different countries and states, news stories ran parallel to the images and other people took more notes from there.

Through an archway, Sam saw a training room with mats and weight equipment. He watched as people practiced hand to hand combat, some were highly skilled in martial arts while others were simply brawlers.

On the other side of the center room was the biggest library that Dean had ever seen. Easily twice the size of their own, which was saying a lot. Books were crammed into the shelves, spiraling high while a long counter of computers ran down the center. He watched in fascination as people grabbed books and made their way to tables that towered with more books and information.

The boys looked back to the center room as the elevator stopped and walked out, shocked at the sight.

At the back of the room, beyond the map table were two spiral stairways, curling up to a second level where people ran back and forth between what seemed like offices. Between the stairways, there was a hallway that lead even farther into the bunker.

The boys recognized the protection sigils that were carved into the walls. They had covered almost anything and everything, from demons, to ghosts to monsters.

The bunker was completely restored, unlike the one they had found only a few weeks ago, it was clear that this bunker had been running for a long time uninterrupted.

"You two are legacies," Eri smiled as she jolted the boys out of their shock, "This is the bunker where all the magic is made. Where the men of letters reside."


	3. Tour

"This is incredible!" Sam gushed as him and his brother followed Eri down the hallway on the first floor, "You're a legacy?"

"No," Eri laughed, "But I knew someone who knew someone that was. They brought me here after what happened."

"What exactly did happen?" Dean asked, curious about all of this.

"A demon," She bowed her head, "No one survived but me. The girl that saved me, she asked me if I wanted to hit back. But once I made a decision I couldn't back out. I told her yes, came here and trained."

"As far as we know, the Men of Letters died out in 58. What happened to this place?" Dean asked.

"The Men of Letters did die out," Eri agreed, "A few years ago during the Apocalypse, someone started up a team. That team needed a place to work off the grid. The mountain was bought and paid for and they discovered the inside when they tried to tunnel through."

"Who started the team?" Sam asked, curious about who would now about the Apocalypse and not be involved in the life.

"I'm not sure," She shrugged, "Some millionaire with way too much money and paranoia, but in the end he was right. The team started with 7 people all highly trained, special forces type guys. They were his private guard, but they got slaughtered, all except one who told him what was really happening. The guy hired a second team and the first guy trained them and taught them all about the supernatural. He figured with all the secret nature of the paranormal, then the team should be secret too. Bought this place and boom."

"Nice," Dean grimaced.

"So like I said," She smiled, opening a door, "The guy started a fresh team and they found this place and then they started training and recruiting more people. Showers are in here. You guys can have Room 32 and 33 around the corner. You can check out the place. Have fun."

"Well thanks," Sam shook her hand, "We'll definitely check it out. Are you going to be busy later?"

"Come find me in the dining hall," She grinned, "We're having barbeque tonight."

"Alright," Dean smiled as Eri walked away.

The boys quickly jumped in the showers, satisfied there wasn't anyone else. They went and opened the doors to their rooms discussing the bunker.

"Dude, I knew there would be another one!" Sam said, "It would have never made sense for the Men of Letters to keep everything in one place. I wonder how many there are."

"Sammy, relax," Dean rolled his eyes as they walked around Sam's new room, "This is fun and all but we have all this at our own place."

The room was bare, only a large king sized bed with a soft foam mattress and cream colored sheets, a dresser and a wardrobe. Sam did appreciate the sight of a brand new TV and modem on the wall but otherwise Dean was right, it was just like his own.

However it wasn't.

"Think Dean," He smiled, "If there's one here and in Kansas, who knows how many more there are! We have a huge network of information at our fingertips!"

"There's actually smaller versions in every state," Teresa grinned, knocking on the door jam, "How was the shower?"

"Fantastic," Dean grinned.

"Right?" She nodded, "But Sam you're right, there's an entire network here for all of us to use. There's actually one other bunker this size on the east coast. Maine I think."

"Well make that 3, cause we got one in Kansas," Sam said, "How is it that we haven't heard about this place or any others? I saw that network in the other room. The map, you're working everywhere."

"We try," She grinned, "There's only about 35 trained hunters out on the field though. A lot of the people here, they're here because their hiding, for safety or their training, to become hunters."

"You don't believe in a separation?" Dean asked, remembering how Henry had reacted to his grandsons being hunters.

"Hell no," Teresa shook her head, "If we can learn everything that makes us the ultimate hunter. Knowing all the books but not how to fight can get you killed and vice versa."

"Exactly," Sam agreed giving Dean a pointed look, "Think you can show us around? Eri said to head to the dining room for dinner."

"Sure," She nodded, "We've got some time so let me take you on a tour."

The boys shrugged and followed Teresa as she walked back to the center room. She pointed to the map and then the screens, explaining the system.

"So the map shows America and there's lights on every major hotspot for supernatural activity. If it lights up, that mean something weird is going on around that area. The TVS show a constant news cycle of weird stuff, if we find something that sounds like our work, it gets sent up to the bosses."

She pointed to the second level.

"Up there is where all the bosses are. They get an alert for a case and they pick whatever team they think is suitable for the job. They'll call them up and send them out."

The boys and Teresa stepped back as a loudspeaker blared for two people named Red and Johnson. They watched another trio of girls walk down the stairs from an office and out to the elevator.

Teresa led the brothers to the library, pointing to three doors in the back.

"Here is the library where we have all of our info on the monsters and ghosts and whatever. The rooms back there lead to more stuff. Like the pantries where we've collected ingredients for almost any spell, the classrooms where lessons on all this stuff is taught and the interrogation rooms."

The boys admired the quick and efficient flow of the library as people moved quickly from one project to another. They saw people going into the pantries and the classrooms but none in the interrogation room. Sam guessed there was no one to interrogate. Dean wondered if they had a dungeon like they did.

Teresa walked them back across the central room to the training room. Just like in the library, in the back of the room there were 3 doors.

"Training room, mainly for hand to hand out here. There's a gun range to practice in, a weapons vault where we also make our weapons and the gym."

Dean whistled at the expanse of it all, their bunker was big, but it was clear that this bunker was a lot bigger.

Sam simply couldn't get enough of the sights. He was conflicted by it. He saw dozens of people practicing, leaving and entering rooms and he wondered sadly how many of them was his fault.

Teresa lead them back to the hallway where all the rooms were.

"So back here, you know the rooms and the showers are down the hall," Teresa explained, nodding her head to the right "But down this end there's the simulation room."

"Simulation?" Sam asked.

"It's just a course," She explained, "Teaches us how to use the environment to our advantage. Uneven ground, rain machine, locked doors, just the basics of how to move around."

"So what's down that way?" Dean asked, sniffing tantalizing smells to the left.

"The kitchen," Teresa teased, "But something tells me you already know that."

The three of them made their way down the left hallway as more and more people joined them. Dean's eyes widened as they came into the dining room.

It was three times the size of any Bigersons he had been in. It was set up like any normal restaurant, with a buffet style counter on the right side. People sat in groups, chatting and talking as they ate a variety of barbeque.

Dean's mouth watered at the sight of thick juicy steaks, massive burgers and...

"Curly fries," He moaned, "Sam they have curly animal style fries."

"Well go get some," Sam laughed as Dean practically leaped at the buffet.

"Eri's over here," Teresa said, walking towards a big round table. She joined Eri who waved at Sam.

"He waved back, grabbing a surprisingly comfortable chair.

"So what do you think?" Eri asked, gesturing around her, "Pretty cool right?"

"It's amazing," He said, "I still can't believe we've never run into you before."

"Well from what I heard, you Winchesters get mixed up in the big stuff a lot,"

Sam squirmed uncomfortable like as Eri locked her eyes on him.

"Hey I'm gonna grab ribs," Teresa said, "Who wants some?"

"I'll take 2," Eri said.

"I'm ok, I'll grab salad in a minute," Sam said.

"Your loss," She shrugged, leaving the table.

"Look about the Leviathans," Sam started to speak, Eri waved her hand.

"The past is the past Sam," She grinned, "You stopped the Leviathans from killing almost everyone. That's a good thing."

"Ya," Sam mumbled as Dean joined their table, holding a massive plate with 2 cheeseburgers and a mountain of curly fries, animal style.


	4. The Past

The boys decided to stay the night. They had enjoyed their meal with Eri and had even toured more of the second level of the bunker. The brothers discovered they had a whole tech center dedicated to creating fake aliases and maintaining fake federal services and wiping any evidence of their existence off the web. Then they had gone and seen the rec room full of pool tables, darts and karaoke and people watching normal TV and playing video games.

After they had seen the infirmary, stuffed full of every possible medical equipment available and the artifact room where people painstakingly examined everything anything from jewelry to bones, Dean was exhausted.

Sam on the other hand kept getting more excited.

"We have to go to those other bunkers Dean!"

"No we do not," He groaned.

"We could find out so much!" Sam argued, "Can you imagine the amount of lore they have? All the equipment and resources? We should call Garth and everyone else we know to come here and learn!"

"Of course," Eri agreed, "We'd love to have more hunters. Not like we can catch every case."

Sam and Dean followed her as she opened up one of the offices.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"My office," She furrowed her brow in confusion, "You're welcome to join."

"No, sorry I'm just way too tired," Dean shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

"Alright," She shrugged, "Sam?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, see you in the morning," Dean waved at his brother, walking down the steps.

"Breakfast is served till 11," Eri called out as her and Sam walked into her office.

Sam admired the office. It was clean but very much like Eri.

He heard ACDC playing from her speakers as she grabbed a folder from her desk. He saw a line of model cars lined up on her desk. As she shut down her computer he sees a picture of her and another girl that looks like her but older. On her bookshelf he cracks a smile as he recognizes the battered books of the Supernatural series by Chuck. He sees a series of talismans strung up on her ceiling, dangling freely.

Sam glances around the walls admiring positive quotes painted on them.

"You Are Not Alone," He muses, fingering the smooth strokes.

"Ya," Eri grinned, "It's one of my favorite's, this one too."

"Always Keep Fighting," Sam reads the one right above the previous phrase, "What do they mean?"

"A lot of things to a lot of people," She said, sitting on the edge of her desk, "I lost my whole family. I was depressed. Destroyed by it. I have to remind myself that I'm ok, that I still have a family here and that I can't give up. I have to fight."

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly, "I never meant to hurt anyone."

"It wasn't your fault," Eri said, "Demons manipulate us when we're at our lowest. It's what they do."

"I should have been stronger," Sam bowed his head, angry at trusting Ruby.

He had trusted a demon. And had started the end of the world.

"You lost your brother," She said, "I know that feeling. My sister did the same thing."

"What?"

"It turns out that when the demon killed us, he killed me too. My sister was the one that was clinging to life and he traded her life for me," Eri explained, "I didn't even know until a week after wards. I tried trading too Sam. I went through exactly what you did."

"But you didn't trust a demon," Sam argued back.

"No," Eri shook her head, "Because they wouldn't let me. Because when they brought me back, there was something inside me."

Sam's eyes widened in fear and amazement as Eri flicked her wrist and knife flew up from the desk into her hand.

Telekinesis.

Just like a demon.

Sam stepped back, wishing he had Ruby's knife on him. He opened his mouth to perform an exorcism but she shook her head.

"I'm not a demon Sam," She said, "I just have an ability like you and all those other kids did."

"How?" He demanded, "Did Azazel come to you? Did a demon bleed in your mouth?"

"No," She shook her head, "Nothing happened to me before that demon attacked and killed me!"

"Why did the demon go after you?" Sam yelled.

"I don't know!" She shouted, "Maybe they get high off of killing people!"

"Is that why you wanted to meet us? It wasn't because Henry's name is recorded here is it?" Sam asked, "It's because you knew I had abilities."

"You got rid of your powers Sam," She protested, "You can help me get rid of mine!"

"Do you drink demon blood?" Sam asked, panicking.

"What?" She looked disgusted, "No!"

"Good!" He sighed, "Look I don't know how to get rid of them completely, all I know is that if you don't drink demon blood they can go away. Just don't use your powers, it'll fade."

"Fade?" She asked, "Sam it's getting stronger!"

"You have dozens of books here, why don't you just look it up?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because there is no answer! No human being has powers Sam!"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Help me," She begged, "Please."

Sam watched her carefully.

He noticed her breathing was hitched, fear maybe and her eyes were wide in terror. She had hands clenched into fists and her muscles were locked. He hated himself for what he had caused. Without him bringing Lucifer out of the cage, Eri would have never been killed.

Her sister never would have made a deal.

Eri would never have powers.

"I don't want to be a freak," She choked out.

Sam broke.

He recognized the same tension in the air as he had when he told Dean about the truth.

"Look Eri," He said calmly, "I can't take your powers away, I wish I could, I really do, but I can help you. I made mistakes. I killed Lilith and set Lucifer free. All of this, the bunker, the hunters, you, it's my fault, but I didn't want this. I was using my powers to exorcise demons, kill them even. You don't have to do that. You don't need to. But I can help you control everything else."

"Really?" She asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Sam nodded, trying to make amends, "I'm sorry, so sorry this happened to you."

He walked forward, removing the knife from her grip and holding her hand softly.

"It's not your fault," She whispered, "It's the demons. It's their fault."

Sam brushed back a lock of Eri's hair. She looked so terrified, so scared of what was happening to her. Sam felt guilt and bile rise up in his throat.

How could he have let this happen?

Just as he held her hands she opened her mouth to speak when a soft flutter of wings sounded.

"Hello Sam," Castiel spoke


	5. Demons

Quick as lightning, Eri grabbed her knife, normally and held it at Castiel.

"Who are you?" She yelled, "How did you get in here?"

"Eri it's ok," Sam said, lowering her arm, "This is Castiel. This is the angel Dean was talking about earlier."

"Oh right," She smiled, "The angel who's been flipping Heaven up and over, inside and out."

"I don't understand what that means," Castiel said in his typical stoic way.

"It doesn't matter," Sam shook his head, "What are you doing here Cas?"

"We need to talk. Where is Dean?"

"He crashed," Sam blinked, "Cas what is going on?"

Sam knew that Cas had killed Samandrial, he had seen the blood leak out of his eye. Sam had been gnawing on the fear that Cas was not truly Cas for some time now. Now that he was here, Sam wondered if he could trust him.

"There is demon activity south of here," He explained, "But it is beyond a normal demon. I fear that with all that is happening, some demons may have escaped. Some of them who have a very deep hatred for not just humans but for hunters."

"Meaning?" Sam asked, afraid of what the angel meant.

"Meaning they are coming for you and your brother."

Sam blinked fast, unable to comprehend Cas's tone as he simply laid out the truth.

"It would seem that the knife you possessed, the one to kill demons is not truly enough Sam," Cas said harshly, "I saw the demon that is responsible for your father's death. I thought you would like to know."

"Azazel?" Sam choked out.

"Him and others," Cas said, clearly unbothered by Sam's sudden shakes.

"Don't tell me," Sam closed his eyes, "That Luci-"

"Lucifer is still in his cage." Cas confirmed, "However you and your bother have angered many demons. They are coming for you."

"If the knife doesn't kill them then what does it do?" Eri asked.

"The demon killing knife is as new to me as it is to you," Cas explained, "I personally had not seen such a thing before in my lifetime."

"Well that's just awesome," Eri groaned, "Allow me to call up my teams. We'll march down there and we can least exorcise a demon or two. It won't kill them, but it'll take them forever to crawl back out. And we need time to make a real plan."

"I have to find Dean," Sam gasped, coming out of his shock.

"Go," Eri nodded to me, "Can you tell me where the demons came from? What city? County? Anything?"

"Of course," Cas said as Sam bolted out of the office.

Sam lunged over to the railing, gripping the bar tight and leaning over the edge.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

He was back.

Azazel was back.

Sam closed his eyes, trying to breathe, he couldn't panic, he couldn't freak out.

But he couldn't help but remember all the horrible demons that had come for him and his brother.

Azazel, who had killed their mother and started this mess.

Alistair, who had tortured Dean and forced him to torture souls in Hell.

Lilith, who had laughed as Dean had been ripped to shreds by hell hounds.

Ruby, who had deceived him and laughed as Lucifer came free.

Sam could hardly breathe.

All the work they had done, gone.

Snap, just in a poof, everything they had worked so hard towards was pointless.

He looked up as the world slowly tuned out. It was as if a fog trapped him in his own fear as he heard a distant call of the speakers and saw people running up and down the stairs.

These poor people.

All of them.

They were going after demons.

Demons that he had failed to kill.

How many people had he let die when he released Lucifer?

How many had he let die when he ran off with Amelia and her dog?

He closed his eyes as the muted roars of the commotion grew louder.

"Sam! Sam!" He heard a rough voice, full of panic and adoration break the fog.

He looked up as Dean took the stairs two at a time and raced to his side.

"Sammy, I'm here." Dean said, holding his brother's arms, "I'm here, you're ok."

Sam shook his head, noticing the alarm that blared as hunters ran around the bunker.

"Have you?" Sam asked, trying to right himself, "Have you talked to Cas?"

"Cas?" Dean asked just as the angel and Eri came out of her office.

"Dean," Cas said simply.

"What?" Dean demanded, keeping one hand on Sam, "What's going on?"

"Azazel has returned. As have others," Cas stated.

"What?" Dean asked, stumbling back at the news, "Yellow Eyes? How? What others?"

Sam watched as Castiel explained that a few towns away, an explosion had happened and the earth had caved into a sinkhole and that several dozen demons had escaped and then the sinkhole had closed up as if nothing had ever happened.

"I've sent ahead scouts," Eri said, "I've also called back other hunters. When we know how many there are, we'll go in and sweep the whole town. We can send them back to hell."

"If the knife didn't kill these bastards," Dean growled, "What will? I don't want them exorcised. I want them DEAD!"

"Calm down Dean," Eri growled, "We can't kill them if we don't know how. Your knife didn't do it."

"You're sure it was him?" Dean asked Cas.

"Very much so," Cas said and frowned, "I am sorry for bringing this to you Dean. I don't mean to hurt you."

Sam watched as Dean narrowed his eyes as Cas. They were still suspicious, but at the time, they had to trust Cas was right.

"We're going," Dean said.

"What?" Eri asked, "Dean the scouts have left, they'll be back. We can wait."

"No," Sam shook his head, "Not really, I'm sorry Eri."

Dan and Sam straightened their backs, no longer winded by the news. Sam exchanged a look with Dean. He could see a cold quiet fury swimming in his eyes. The ones that made even the most terrifying creatures run screaming. He understood Dean's thoughts, the plans and ideas and everything they had done for over 8 years. For themselves, their dad and most importantly for their mother.

"Sam is right," Dean said, his tone gruff and unforgiving, "This is a family matter."


	6. Partytime

Dean and Sam roared down the road in their Impala. Eri hadn't tried to stop them and Dean had been too impatient to wait for Castiel.

If he really wanted to, he could angel zap himself there.

"Call Kevin," Dean ordered, his voice low nd cold as steel.

Sam wanted to refuse, to talk about what they were doing but sigh in surrender and dialed the number for Kevin.

"Hey Kevin how's everything?" He asked.

Oh just great," Kevin muttered, "I think I'm losing it Sam, I keep thinking about Crowley. He killed Channing Sam! He snapped my girlfriend's neck!"

"Ok ok, look I'm sorry," Sam winced at Kevin's high pitched panicking voice, "I am but we need your help."

"What? another demon bomb?" Kevin asked scathingly, "We used up everything when Crowley came after me!"

"No, no," Sam said, "We need you to find out how a demon that was killed, killed not exorcised can be brought back and how can we kill it and keep it dead."

"Are you serious?" Kevin asked after a pause.

"Unfortunately it seems that can happen," Sam gritted his teeth.

"I'll see what I can find," Kevin said and hung up.

"Ok he's looking it up," Sam said as he put his phone away, "I'd say look through Dad's notes but I don't think he's got anything."

Dean simply pressed his lips together tighter and grumbled.

"Dean, we need to talk about this," Sam's heart dropped, "We know so much more then what we knew then. We killed them once before, we can kill them again."

Dean didn't answer, instead pressing harder on the gas and the engine revved higher. Sam shook his head and glanced out the window as they barreled down the highway.

Two hours of silent driving and they finally came to a small town overlooking a harbor.

Fortunately they wouldn't have to come up with a cover story.

Unfortunately the citizens of the small town had gone completely mental. They were screaming and hollering at each other, attacking each other.

Dean leaned back as a woman ran past him, brandishing a rifle and screaming.

The boys grabbed their gear and Dean sighed.

"Sam," he said softly, "look you know I don't like talking about Mom's..."

"I know," Sam nodded, "but."

"Something inside always said it would never be that easy." Dean heaved, loading his shotgun.

"Killing Yellow Eyes was easy?" Sam asked and Dean flinched at the name.

"What I mean is that I was scared there was something more. A Plan B or whatever," Dean explained, "Guess I was right."

"Just cause there's sightings of him here," Sam said, slamming the trunk lid shut, "doesn't mean they're going to win."

"No," Dean looked up, his green eyes sharp and deadly, "They didn't get a Get out of Jail Free card. They just made a mistake. A very big mistake."

He looked to Sam who nodded, holding out a canteen full of holy water.

"After you," His little brother grinned.

Dean grabbed the canteen with a smirk and let loose a joyful whoop.

"Let's show these sonsovbitches who we are!"

The two brothers worked methodically, working back to back and forcing demons into a corner with holy water and salt rounds. The yelled out the latin exorcism with all their strength or if things got messy, they used Ruby's knife.

After 20 minutes, the two of them had only covered a block.

"We need a new plan," Sam groaned, collapsing against a brick wall.

"What do you want to do? Ask them to line up to be sent back to hell?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No, but there has to be something," Sam snapped, "We can't do this with just the two of us."

"Good thing you're not then," Sam heard a female voice.

He looked up as a group of hunters practically flew over the rooftops, using cables to swing around telephone posts. Sam admired the beauty, speed and strength at which the team came in, all of them dropping in front of him and his brother with flourish.

"Heard there was a party," Teresa grinned.

"Ya," Dean rolled his eyes, "We're out and these guys just won't stop coming."

"Good thing we came with extras then," Teresa laughed, throwing a bag full of salt rounds, grenades and melee weapons to the boys

"This is great," Sam said, "But it's not going to be enough."

"It'll do for now," She shrugged, "Patrick's got a team coming in from the west and Jackie's coming up from the east. Eri said cut them off."

"No," Sam shook his head.

"Sam's right," Dean agreed, "That isn't going to work. We'll just make them stronger together."

"So what?" Teresa asked, "Pick them off one by one? Do you know how many people have been killed today?"

No," Sam shook his head, interrupting, "Eri's right, we have to get them together."

"And do what?"Dean asked mockingly, "Host a macerena party? Or a conga line?"

"No," Sam insisted, "Do you remember when Lilith sent that army of demons after us in Colorado? When Henrickson was holding us?

"Oh ya!" Dean snapped his fingers and nodded, "We trapped everyone in the station and played an exorcism on tape!"

"We do that," Sam said, "But bigger."

"Alright," Dean grinned, Let's find us a place to have a party."

Teresa quickly called and relayed the plan to Patrick and Jackie who told their own teams. After finalizing the details, Sam and Dean walked out on to the main road where a group of demons waited, their black eyes boring into the boys.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely not," Dean made a face.

"How fast?" He asked, "This morning I got it under 4 minutes."

"Seriously?" Dean asked, "Comparing times now?"

Sam grinned, "You're still at 6 and a half aren't you?"

"Shut up," Dean rolled his eyes, "Think you can run so fast, pft, I'll beat you bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes, muttering to himself.

"Jerk."

Dean held up the walkie that Teresa had given him.

"We are a go, you?"

"Let em loose," Teresa's voice crackled over the line.

Dean grinned, pocketing the walkie and shooting point blank at a demon.

Suddenly the demons lunged forward, screaming and roaring angrily.

"Time to go," Sam said, spinning on his feet and racing up the street with the demons following.

They ran around a corner to a theatre and bashed in the doors, leaping over the chairs and firing wildly behind them. They leaped up onto a makeshift stage in front and turned around firing at the demons. Popping up from behind chairs and doors, Teresa, Patrick and thier teams swept into the fray, knocking out the demons. Sam watched the doors close one by one around the door, he smiled knowing that salt was being oured on the outside by Jackie and her team. Dean looked up screaming towards where the projector was.

"Now!" He roared, "Do it now!"

Suddenly the demons screamed in pain, clutching their heads as the exorcism played over the speakers.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii..."

Hunters drop down from the projector window on a cable, taking advantage of the demons' confusion to pin them down or tie them to chairs. One hunter walks through the melee, holding a remote with a smirk.

She presses a button and the exorcism stops. The demons glare at the hunters as they're held down.

"Alright you pathetic scum," Dean walks around the demons, occasionally kicking or punching them, "You got a choice here. Either you tel us where the big bad boss is and we send you back to hell quick. Or we drag this little party out and you suffer before you get sent back to hell. Either way you go to hell."

"How about you come back with us?" A demon snarled.

Dean kicked the demon in the gut and nodded to the other hunter.

She smirked, pressing play on the remote.

"Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas,"

The demons screamed and howled in unbearable pain and collapsed with no fight in them.

"Now is someone..." Dean demanded, as the recording was paused again, "Going to tell me where the big boss is at?"

"Alright,"Dean sighed and nodded to Sam, Patrick and Teresa.

It continued for 30 minutes.

The recording blasted and the demons screamed. The hunters splashed the demons with holy water and questioned them. Soon one by one as the exorcism finished, they left their bodies, the jet black smoke builds up higher and higher in the air and sudenly explodes in a fireball as the recording finishes.

"draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"

As the last demon was vaporized, a door creaked open. Everyone looked up as Eri walked in, holding a bloody arm.

She narrowed her eyes at everyone, finally settling on Sam.

"Found him."


	7. gods and pets

"So they aren't demons?" Dean asked, "not real ones anyway?"

"Nope," Eri winced as Sam stitched her arm, "Just bastards who can possess people."

"Another new hellspawn," Dean groaned, "Great."

"Hey you two geniuses let open Purgatory," She countered.

"That was Cas," He said quickly, "Speaking of, where is the damn angel?"

"There ya go," Sam said, snipping the thread.

"Thanks," Eri smiled, rolling her shoulder around, "From what I saw when I caught up to him, he was old and strong. Definitely unnatural, I tried to gut him, but he saw me and threw me back."

"Did he say what his name was?" Sam asked, knowing how monsters liked to boast.

"Yup," She nodded, "Goes by the name of Charon. Said you two keeping screwing up his portals between Earth, Hell and everything else."

"Charon?" Sam asked, "Like the Greek God of Death?"

"Ok first off, as a former Greek mythology nerd, that is so wrong and offensive! Charon is the ferryman between Earth and the Underworld. Hades isn't the god of death either just so you know. He's just a pouty brat in charge of overseeing it. Thanatos is the Greek God of Death."

"Great," Dean said, "So we just gank the ferryman, can't be that hard right?"

"You want to kill the ferryman? The one who works for a God?" Eri asked, "You're joking right?"

"Eri," Sam shrugged, "You've heard what we've done. Killing a ferryman is right up our ally."

"Besides," Dean grinned, "I've killed dozen of gods before."

"You killed like 2," Sam shook his head.

"And how many did you kill?" Dean shot back.

"3 actually." Sam preened.

"Will you two stop measuring dicks," Eri rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Sam apologized.

"So since you two are such god slaying maniacs, how do we kill Charon?"

Dean and Sam shared a look and shrugged.

"Genius," Eri sighed, "I swear it's incredible you've actually managed to survive this long as it is."

"Well Charon is right about one thing," Sam said, "We have died a lot. And been brought back. A lot. It makes sense that he's pissed."

"But what's with the demon not demon things?" Dean asked.

"He said they were his own pets," Eri explained, "My guess is that he wanted to mess with you. Psychologically. So you guys thinking abut seeing Lilith or whatever would throw you off your game."

"He's smart," Sam nodded, "We'll have to do some research."

"Back to base then." Eri said, looking up as Teresa came up.

"Hey, we got all the civvies back home," She said, "They don't remember anything, and casualties are minimal. When the riot started, most got possessed. The ones that didn't ran or ended up in the hospital."

"Good," Eri nodded, "Any signs on the map of our hellish new friends?"

"Not yet," She said, handing Eri a tablet, "But they'll turn up eventually."

"Alright thanks," She said, "Load up, head back to base, but leave a small team here just in case. I want a couple in the hospital too."

"On it," Teresa, "Patrick's heading over there and I was thinking I'll stay here with Jackie."

"Sounds good," Eri nodded, "What do you think? A dozen?"

"A dozen sounds good. 3 at the hospital and the rest watching the streets."

"You read my mind," Eri smiled, handing back the tablet, "But I want anyone who's an expert on Greek mythos back to base."

"Alright." Teresa nodded, walking away.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Impressive," Dean nodded, "You seem to now what you're doing."

"Well you do this enough and you kind of just know what to do," She said, "I'm assuming it's only been just the two of you?"

"Pretty much," Dean said, "Sometimes a friend or to but not a lot."

"We're used to working back to back," Sam said.

"I get that," Eri nodded, "Me and Teresa have worked together for years. She was my first friend when all this happened."

"But you're in charge." Sam added, seeing the relationship between the two.

It was like when they worked with Bobby. Bobby always took charge, allowing the boys to fall behind him. Eri threw her head back and laughed hoarsely.

"I'm a little more addicted to the game." She explained, "I like the rush."

"I know someone like that," Sam sad, giving Dean a pointed look.

"What?" He asked, "I'm not addicted, I just like shooting."

Sam shook his head, chuckling as they gathered up their bags and headed outside.

"We'll see you back at Base," Eri called as she went to speak with more hunters.

The boys climbed in the car, simply tossing their stuff in the back seat.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked, watching the hunters move.

They seemed to have come in a variety of cars, an old 67 Mustang, brand new Jeep, a Dodge Van. All of them seemed to be well practiced in a situation like this as they loaded themselves up, some staying and reloading their guns.

"What?" Dean asked.

"About all of this?" Sam gestured to the shrinking crowd, "I man we saw almost 30 hunters here Dean, 12 of them are stayig to protect the town. there's dozens more at their bunker."

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked, "Start up a hunters school? A Hogwarts for hunters?"

"Would it be so bad?" Sam asked, "We could really prepare them. You know that over half the information we have at our bunker, we've never come across before. I hardly doubt that even Bobby had most of that information at his fingertips."

"What happened to getting out of the life Sammy?" Dean asked, pulling away from the theatre, "You hate hunting."

Sam looked down, absentmindedly picking at a scab on his wrist. He wondered if he should tell Dean how he truly felt. His guilt over what had happened since he left Stanford so long ago.

"I messed up Dean," He explained, "I've messed up so much. Ruby, Lilith, Lucifer. They may not be here, but c'mon, Eri is a hunter because of me. Because of the choices I made. Not to mention you. You sold your soul, you died, you got trapped in Purgatory. Purgatory and I did nothing."

"Sam, we talked about this," Dean rolled his eyes, "That's over with."

"I need to fix this Dean," Sam insisted, "I have to fix what I did. I can't stop Eri or any of those guys from hunting, but if we could help them..."

"Ok ok," Dean put his hand up, "Stop, we're not starting Hunting Ghosts and Monsters 101. We're just going to gank this Charon guy and move onto the next case. We don't need more hunters. We need to kill the hellspawn that's already here."

"Fine," Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"What do you thin about Charonmites?" Dean asked with a smile, "they are his creation as far as we know."

"Really Dean? Naming them?" Sam asked.

"What? At least its not Jefferson Starships," Dean laughed.

"That again?" Sam asked with a laugh, just as he was about to say something else a flutter of wings sounded and he looked behind as Dean swerved.

"Dean, Sam," Castiel spoke as the Impala swerved.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked angrily, "We really need some help back there! A little angel mojo!"

I'm sorry," Castiel said, "But something must have been blocking me. Alistair no doubt."

"Actually they aren't here," Sam said, explaining Charon and his pets.

"That's interesting," Castiel said, "To anger the ferryman is like angering a reaper. It hardly happens. I'm surprised he's taken action."

"Any idea how to kill him?" Dean asked.

"Not that I'm aware," Casteil said, "You could try the traditional way with an angel blade, but Charon is a beyond an ordinary reaper. One of very few to be given his own name. That is how much of an influence and impact he had created."

"So we research," Sam said bluntly, "We do what we always do. We research it, trap him and kill him."

"Got it," Dean nodded, then looked to Castiel, "Think any other reapers will come after us?"

"I am not sure Dean," Castiel said, frowning,"Reapers don't ever target people, but then, as you have said before, you are special."

"Damn right," Dean grinned.


	8. Thoughts

It had been a week.

A whole week.

Sam groaned, brushing back his hair in the dining room.

It was mid morning and only a few people were here. Most were either sleeping, training or out hunting.

Hunting the Charonmites.

Sam shook his head.

They had caught small groups of them, all in surrounding towns, causing havoc, but no Charon yet. No one had even been able to find a way to kill him so it hardly mattered.

Sam heaved and walked out of the dining room to go train with Eri.

Eri.

He had looked into her, taking both her files she offered and researching her on the internet.

There had been no demon signs when she was 6 months old. There had been no freak house fire and her parents as well as her sister all lived normal lives in a decent sized town near L.A. her mom was store clerk, her dad a mechanic and her sister a cheerleader.

Of course in 2010, everything had changed. The family had been on a road trip when a truck had slammed into them at over 70 miles an hour, killing Eri, her parents and nearly her sister. However her sister had somehow made a deal somewhere and traded places with her sister.

Eri had woken up outside the car just in time to see it explode.

There had been demonic signs all over that. A herd of cattle had died and busted open, a freak thunderstorm had happened in the middle of summer the day before and sulfur covered the road after the explosion.

She had a funeral and moved, being 21 and had tried to go back to normal. However normal wouldn't last long as a black eyed man attacked her. Another hunter had come and battled the demon, killing it. She explained to Eri all about the supernatural world and Eri had agreed to come along, for vengeance for her family.

Eri had run off as soon as she learned about crossroads demons and tried to cut a deal. The hunter came to her rescue when Eri hadn't drawn the trap right and fought the demon. When the demon snapped the veteran hunter's neck, Eri had screamed and unleashed her abilities, flinging a dozen knives into it's host body.

After putting the hunter to rest, Eri traveled alone, hunting, learning more and getting better when she met Teresa and had come to the hunters base in California.

She had been on her own for a year, and now she was working here, training, teaching and hunting.

Sam paused in the doorway to the training section of the Base, watching Dean.

His brother was angry, punching a bag repeatedly and Sam wondered to himself why he acted so strangely. Cas had left shortly after they had been researching Charon, claiming he had to check on something. Dean had been angry, demanding what was more important then killing a powerful reaper. Sam knew Dean considered Cas as their family, like Bobby, like Jo and Ellen and it hurt Dean for Cas to leave.

He felt guilty, seeing Dean grow silent and angry. Did he behave like this when Sam left him all those times? Did he become unnervingly quiet and drink himself to sleep? Did he punch things until his fingers bled and begged quietly in his room for Cas to come back?

Dean looked up and nodded at Sam gruffly and back at the punching bag. Sam winced as he saw blood drip from his knuckles. He shook his head and walked away, knowing it was best for Dean to simply work out his rage.

He walked back to a private training room and stared in shock.

Eri was dressed in her typical sports bra and shorts, waving her fingers delicately in the air. She was levitating 3 bags of rock salt, 2 jugs of holy water and target dummy.

"Hey," She smiled, turning her head to him.

"Hey," Sam said softly, "Whatever happened to working traditional methods?"

"I could," She nodded, her fingers drumming the air happily, "But you turned this curse into a gift, so can I."

"I unleashed Lucifer, started the Apocalypse," Sam countered, "I went dark."

"True," She said, "But as long as I don't drink demon blood I'll be good."

"I don't want you going dark," He said grabbing her other hand by her side, "I didn't want to but i still did."

"I forgive you," She said, turning completely to him, "We know that the knife kills demons, the Colt too, even though you lost it, nice job by the way. If I can use this to fight them at least, that's something."

"I just don't want you hurt," He insisted.

Eri smiled, lowering her hand, the items she floated, landing on the ground.

"I won't be," She said, putting a hand on his cheek.

He closed his eyes, inhaling her signature scent of sweat and strength. It was the same as any other hunter, the air of danger, but there was a spark that made it her own, made her different.

He pressed his lips to her softly and she melted.

It had started after they had come back from saving that town.

Dean and Teresa had challenged each other to karaoke, arguing over the Beach Boys. Cas had wandered over the rec room, amazed by a juke box and Sam and Eri had enjoyed their drinks, chatting about the base.

Sam had suddenly spilled a shot of tequila on her shirt and insisted on giving her a spare shirt since his room was closer.

She obliged and in his room, Sam saw she had the same anti possession tattoo he did. She asked to show his and he obliged. For some reason he had taken his shirt off completely and she had asked about his scars.

Soon they were on his bed, trailing their fingers over each others scars, trading stories. The more they talked, the more comfortable they became when Sam suddenly showed her his handprint from Castiel. It was on his waist and in her drunken state she had smiled and kissed it.

Too make it hurt less she claimed. Sam had said it throbbed when he moved a certain way.

Sam had countered with a kiss on the nasty cut she had received from Charon.

The next morning, their clothes were abandoned and Eri and Sam had seen truly every scar the other had.

They had both been cursed.

Both at a lost for what was out of their control.

Sam had sensed it was only natural for them to bond as they did.

Sam broke away from the passionate kiss and memory with a smile.

"We should be training," He said.

"Only if you stop distracting me," She winked, stepping back.

He settled into a defensive stance, intending to tackle her. And maybe kiss her again when a horn sounded three times.

They looked at each other, nodding, racing out of the room.


	9. Rescued by an Angel

Out in the central room, Sam halted next to Dean as almost a dozen hunters came out of the levator.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Don't know yet," Dean said, "All I know is that those guys were attacked pretty bad. I heard someone talking about Charon but nothing concrete."

"We need to get them to the infirmary," Eri commanded, "You, you and you, let's move, help them out!"

She gestured to some other hunters that had gathered and they quickly surged forward. They all helped the injured down the hall to the infirmary and the boys following, hearing pieces of what happened.

"Came out of nowhere-"

"Just down at the beach, looking into a weird drowning-"

"Black eyed bitch jumps me-"

"Was at the cafe and pulled over the railing-"

"Snapped Jack's neck-"

"Threw Tess into a wall-"

"Banged my head on a table-"

"Tried to drown me-"

"Some freak in black robes comes over-"

"Asking about Winchesters-"

"Told him go to hell-"

"Like I'd give up the Base-"

"Freaking sonovabitch-"

"Tried killing him-"

"Some weirdo showed up-"

"Dude in a trenchcoat and just held up his hand-"

"Now I'm back here with sand all over me-"

"Who knows where that guys is-"

"Wonder who the hell is was-"

'Kinda cute if you asked me-"

"Never seen him but man he was something else-"

"So hot when he blasted that thing back-"

"I want him-"

"Oh hell no, he's definitely mine!"

Sam and Dean stopped short of the doors to the infirmary trading looks.

"Cas?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Cas nodded, appearing behind the boys.

"Jesus Cas, warning next time!" Sam said, stepping back.

"I'm not Jesus," Cas tilted his head, "He was an incredible person though-"

"Ok enough," Dean said interrupting the angel, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Busy," Cas said simply, "But I did find something,"

"Great!" Sam said, "What is it? A way to kill Charon?"

"Not kill," Cas shook his head, "But banish him for a few centuries or so."

"That'll work," Dean clapped his hands, "What do we need?"

"He can only be banished by being speared with an orichalcum arrow in the heart. The arrowhead must be soaked in ichor," Cas explained.

"Great," Dean rolled his eyes, "What's orichalcum. I've never heard of that metal."

"You wouldn't have," Cas shook his head, "The metal is highly rare on Earth. As it was, I only managed to find enough of it to make one arrow."

Sam blinked in disbelief as Cas held up a box with a bunch of broken bronze colored metal. He was right, there wasn't a whole lot of it. He guessed Cas had scoured the entire Earth for all that was in the box.

"Thank you," Dean said, taking the box, "What about the ichor? You have some of that right?"

"Unfortunately I do not," Cas shook his head, "I could find no Greek God that would cut himself for me."

"Does it have to be a god?" Sam asked, "Does it have to be Greek?"

"As far as my knowledge, yes."

"Couldn't we use your blood?" Sam asked, "I mean it wasn't true obviously, but you were like a god when you absorbed the souls from Purgatory."

"Plus you are an angel," Dean said, "You're blood has to be something special."

"I suppose so," Cas nodded, "I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters."

Dean smiled, looking down.

"It's a good thing we're here," Sam said, "They have a metal shop here. We can melt this down and make an arrow."

"Why are we making an arrow?" Eri asked, coming out.

"We have a way to kill Charon," Dean said, explaining what Cas had brought.

"Well then we better strike fast," She said looking to Cas, "Thank you, you saved my guys."

"Not all of them," Cas looked down sadly.

"It could have been a lot worse," She said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm serious, thank you."

"So shall we go?" Dean asked.

"Of course," She grinned, "You two are lucky I used to do archery."

Sam grinned, gripping her hand as they walked down the hall.

He looked back at Dean who nodded his approval.

Sam had debated telling him what Eri could do, but then decided it wasn't his decision. Eri wasn't hurting anyone yet and he knew that Dean would see her as a monster. He would want to kill her. Sam would have to do it. He knew the effects of demon abilities, he would be able to get Eri before she truly went to the dark side. It was his responsibility if she did. He had been helping her learn more and more about it.

He continued walking with Eri as she smiled at him.

First things first, he decided, banish Charon, then worry about Eri.

The four of them made their way outside soon after, Charon and his Charonmites had killed 3 hunters before Cas had appeared at the beach. The hunters bowed their heads as the bodies were salted and burned. As the smoke rose, Cas spoke solemnly to the boys.

"Charon may be reaping these girls," He said, "The souls of the deceased may be the Charonmites, twisted and dark, forced to serve him."

"Is there a way we can stop it?" Sam asked, suddenly worrying about the girls lost in the attack.

"Do you have any gold coins?" He asked.

"Hey," Teresa came up, "Why are you talking? This is a wake. You don't talk during a wake."

"We think their souls might be turned into the Charonmites," Sam explained, "There might be a way to stop if it we have any gold coins."

"Not coins," Teresa shrugged, "But Eri, Jackie and I have gold bracelets."

"That will work," Cas nodded.

Jackie called the other girls over and handed the bracelets to Cas. He nodded, fingering them.

"This is good, this is real gold. I just need to place them in their eyes."

"How?" Teresa asked, "They're bur-"

Before she could finish what she was saying, Cas popped over the 3 funeral pyres, dropping a bracelet into each of the girls' eyes. The gold quickly melted against their face and murmurs sped around the crowd.

He popped back as Teresa stared.

"Angel," She said, "Right."

"What will that do?" Dean asked.

"In Greek mythology it was custom to place 2 gold obolones on the deceased eyes. As payment for Charon to ferry them across to the Underworld," Eri explained, "Brilliant."

"Gold what?" Dean asked.

"Coins," Sam explained, "Their currency. She's right it is brilliant."

"Ya thanks to Cas," Dean said quickly.

"thank you, but I don't deserve your thanks," Cas said, "These three girls were killed because I wasn't fast enough."

"You're an angel," Teresa said, "You can't be everywhere and you saved 11 of our men. You deserve thanks."

"Take it Cas," Dean said as Cas opened his mouth to protest, "You won't win this one."

"They're right," Sam nodded.

"Alright guys," Eri said as the fire burned higher, "Let's just pay our respects in silence."

The boys looked at each other and nodded.

Once the fires finished, everyone filed inside to the dining room where dinner was served.

The atmosphere was morbid, people mumbled to each other in whispers and glanced at the table where Teresa, Eri, Cas and the brothers sat.

"They don't like it," Eri spoke, "Knowing angels exist and seeing one appear is unnerving."

"I cannot help being who I am," Cas said, still confused.

"I know," Dean said patting his shoulder, "But not everyone is as cool with it as we are."

"They'll get over it," Teresa growled, "Angels shouldn't be so surprising as we are currently fighting a Greek reaper. Did you find a way to kill it yet?"

"Not kill," Eri said, explaining the arrow.

"Great," She smiled, "Me and Jackie will head out tonight, find him."

"Fine," Eri nodded, "But do not engage. I don't need another pyre. Not for you."

"Never," She shoo her head, "That goes for you to you know."

"Ya ya I know," Eri smiled, "Dick."

"Ass," Teresa laughed, walking away.


	10. Down the Road

"There ya go," Patrick said two days later, "One orichalcum arrow."

"Great," Eri grinned.

She and the boys were in the forge, watching Patrick carefully. He had just pulled out the brand new dark gold colored arrow out of the water. It still sizzled from the sudden plunge into cold water. The metal had been hard to melt down and reforge into a weapon, but it had yielded. Teresa and Jackie had tracked and at last found Charon. He was in a decent sized beach side town a few miles away.

Pismo Beach.

Dean grinned as Patrick placed the cooled arrow on a rack and glanced at him.

"You gonna call your angel or what?"

"You could call him too," Dean said gruffly, "And his name is Cas."

"Is it time?" Cas asked, the sound of his wings fading.

Patrick stepped back, still not used to the angel's teleporting trick.

"Ya Cas it's time," Sam nodded.

Cas nodded and took an old blade off the bench, slicing his palm, blood that Sam swore glowed, dripped freely.

"Over the arrow," Patrick said, quickly moving the arrow underneath Cas's palm.

Sam watched as the arrow quickly darkened to an almost black shining look. To him, it screamed to run away, to flee, to hide. He knew though it was nothing.

"Alright," Eri nodded as Cas finished and the arrows assembled were dropped in a quiver, "I'll head out now. Sam, Dean you two are in charge."

"Wait what?" Dean asked.

"You're not going alone," Sam said.

"Please," She rolled her eyes, "I'll have Teresa and Jackie."

"What he meant was you're not going without us," Dean clarified.

"You're not going," She said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because Charon wants you dead. You go and you could die, you could be a liability."

"A liability?" Sam asked, appalled.

"I can't speak for Sam," Dean said, "But I am sure as hell going because the only reason he's probably sticking around is cause he knows we're there. We don't show up, he'll vanish again."

"So what?" Eri asked, "You want to be bait?"

"It's the best plan," Sam said, "And I'm not letting either of you go alone."

"You're being ridiculous," Eri countered.

"You haven't done what we've done," Dean argued, "We know what it's like to fight a god. They're stronger then demons."

"You really want to test me?" Eri narrowed her eyes, "You have no idea what I can do."

"Ok enough," Sam said, before Eri demonstrated exactly how capable of a fighter she was, "Without Cas we wouldn't even have a weapon to take Charon down and being we know Cas it's our right we get to go."

"Without you two being brought back every two minutes, Charon wouldn't even have come," Eri snapped, "It's your fault he's here as are his little minions."

"So it's our responsibility," Sam perked up, "So we get to kill him."

Eri stared at Sam and Sam stared back, the silent tension building.

"Only if you're ready in 10," She said finally.

"We can be ready in 5," Dean countered.

She glared at Dean, grabbing the quiver of arrows.

"Don't forget," She said, walking away, "I'm the best at archery around here."

"I'm the bet at archery here," Dean mocked her s she walked away, "Well I can load a gun faster then you."

"You're still mad at her?" Sam asked.

"What happened?" Cas asked.

"We were practicing archery and they decided to challenge eachother. Dean lost." Sam snickered, "Every shot went in bullseye for her. He only managed 10 out of 12."

"I beat him," Dean nodded to Patrick who was cleaning up the forge, "Beat you."

"We tied," Sam shook his head, "And you beat him by 1."

"Dad didn't teach us shoot arrows," He growled, "He taught us to use a gun. You know why? Cause bullets are faster then arrows!"

"Look this is what the lore says," Sam shrugged, "We do what the lore says to do."

"Whatever," Dean rolled his eyes, stalking away, "Best at archery, we'll can you shoot a gun?"

Sam chuckled and looked at Cas who stared into the distance.

"Yo, Cas, hey you good?"

"Sorry," Cas shook his head, coming back to earth, "Yes I am good, but I have to ask, what do you know about Eri?"

"Some stuff," Sam said, looking in the direction Eri had exited, "Why?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked.

"Ya," Sam nodded, "I pointed a gun at you and that other angel."

"Uriel," Cas nodded, "He was a good soldier, a good brother."

"So what about Eri?" Sm asked.

"When I met you, I only knew as the boy with the demon blood. Now similar to seeing sulfur as a sign of demonic activity, I could sense the demon within you Sam. I could smell the darkness and evil that laid just beneath the surface of your skin."

"Great," Sam sighed, "That's nice Cas, what does that have to do with Eri?"

Sam closed his eyes in pain as he already knew the answer. Cas spoke softly and with hardly any emotion as he confirmed Sam's fear.

"That girl is the same as you were," He spoke, "I haven't felt that unnatural darkness in a human without possession since Stull Cemetery."

"Ya," Sam sighed, "I know."

"You know?" Cas asked, shocked, "Sam why haven't you said anything? Is she drinking demon blood?"

"No!" Sam yelled, "She's never had demon blood. She didn't even know about it!"

"Have you told her?" Cas asked.

"Not the details," Sam said after a moment.

"You cannot allow her-"

"I'm not!" Sam said,"I won't!"

"I must go," Cas said.

Before Sam could say anything, a gust of wind blew in his face and the angel had disappeared.

Sam sighed, looking around, satisfied that Patrick had left as well. No one had heard anything.

He shook his head and left to prep.

10 minutes later, the boys were walking to the Impala, parked in the garage.

"Suppose you boys won't carpool?" Eri asked, tossing the quiver and bow in her Camaro.

"Hell no," Dean shook his head, "Sam won't even fit."

"Shut up," Sam said, hitting his brother.

"Well then," She grinned, "Let's get going."

Dean and Sam climbed into the Impala and followed the Camaro down the lot to a tunnel. They waited as Eri clicked a door opener and the two muscle cars rolled out onto the dirt road.

They followed Eri west, towards the setting sun and beach.

Sam debated weather to tell Dean about Eri, Cas knew now and it was only a matter of time before she was found out somehow. He remembered how Dean had reacted when he saw Sam using his abilities.

Just as he was about to say something, his phone rang. He slid open the call from Eri and put it on speaker.

"Hey guys, Teresa and Jackie said to meet up at the next exit. They've got an idea how to hit Charon."

"Alright," Dean said, "Lead the way."

"I think we need to meet before that."

"Why what's wrong?" He asked.

"Teresa didn't sound like herself."

"I'm sure it's just stress," Sam said.

"No," Eri said, "It's not, she's possessed."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"We talk and whenever we're out on the job we ask about the Dodgers."

"So?" Sam asked, "What about them?"

"Neither of us knows crap about the Dodgers," Eri explained, "But we always say Jackie Robinson is a good player and they'll win the World Series."

"Ok 1. Not following. 2. No way," Dean shook his head, "And 3. He played a dozen years ago."

"The point," Eri snapped, "Is that we use it to check on each other. She responded wrong. She said he's not a good player. Then didn't even follow up with the World Series."

"Alright then," Sam sighed, "So what do we do?"

"We need to talk," She said and Sam watched her pull over, "And I think it's time I tell you about something else."


	11. Truth's Out

The boys pulled over next to Camaro and Eri got out with a grim look.

"Alright what's going on?" Dean asked, swinging the Impala's door shut.

"You're not going to like it," Eri looked down, "I have to tell you something important about me.

"Oh c'mon," Dean rolled his eyes, "Can't be as bad as being vessels for dicks with wings."

"Well..." She looked to Sam.

He nodded in encouragement and she took a big breath. She told Dean everything. The normal life she had before, the crash and her sister making a deal. How she had met a hunter and she ran off to find a crossroads demon. She explained how bad it went, how the hunter died.

"I have demon powers Dean," She explained, "Like Sam used to."

"Are you insane?" Dean asked in shocked, "Sam you knew!"

"I've been helping her Dean," He interjected, "I've been teaching her everything I know."

"What about demon blood?"

"She hasn't had any and won't ever have any!" Sam said frantically.

"How do you know?" He demanded.

"I've been checking her! Watching her"

"Sam's right," Eri said, "I would never go dark! I'm not crazy!"

"You already are!" Dean argued.

"Excuse me?" She asked angrily, "I'm using this to help people! I'm using this curse for the greater good!"

"Ya," Dean rolled his eyes, "That's exactly what Sam said before he went dark!"

"This is different!" Sam pleaded, "I know what's going on! I know how it can go bad! We're learning from that!"

"She won't!" Dean pointed to Eri, "What do you think is going to happen when she finds Teresa possessed? She'll want to save her like you used to do! She'll drink that evil, suck it down to save her friend! She has no idea of the consequences!"

"I won't!" Eri shouted, stalking to Dean, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Really?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really," She nodded, "I knew the consequences when I came back from the dead, when that hunter saved me and sacrificed herself! I understood the consequences when I killed that demon! When Teresa found me, we swore to each other that we would do everything in our power to protect the people from Hell on Earth! Even if it meant sacrificing ourselves! I am prepared for that consequence! I'm not going to go dark!"

Sam watched in fear as Dean and Eri traded vicious cold glares. He could see both sides, but had to make a stand. he stepped between them, reminding why they were even on the road.

"Look, powers or not, going dark or not we need to stay focused. Charon is out there, him and his minions have been tearing towns apart for weeks! We need to stop him tonight. Save Teresa. The right way with an exorcism. If she's even truly possessed. But the goal is the same weather Eri has powers or not. Shoot the damn reaper with the arrow. In the heart so he can be banished for a few centuries and his reign of terror can be stopped."

Eri broke away from her eye contact first shaking her head.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if things get messy."

"Oh hun," Dean blinked slowly, "Things already are."

The two classics rolled back on the freeway to continue the last mile and a half stretch.

It was silent in the Impala, even Guns N Roses had been turned off. Sam looked sadly at Dean who simply glared at the road.

"How long?" Dean demanded.

"Since we got back from the first fight with the Charonmites." Sam said, already knowing what Dean was asking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Sam said, looking out the window.

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" Dean shouted, "It's because you know how'd I react isn't it?"

"Well Dean," Sam snapped back, "You did kill Amy and she was just a kitsune! What was I supposed to think?"

"I've changed!" Dean roared.

"Ya," Sam nodded, "You made friends with a vampire and killed him!"

"To save your ass!" Dean countered.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, "I didn't ask to be saved! Eri isn't asking either! She has a disease Dean! The same thing I had!"

"And look how you turned out!" Dean pointed out angrily.

"I didn't know!" Sam protested, "There was nothing on powers of abilities! No one had demon blood fed to them Dean! You don't know what it's like! To be a monster, to have something inside you that you can't control!"

"Really?" Dean asked, "I was in Hell for 40 years! I was in Purgatory for a year! I think I have a pretty good idea what it's like to be cursed!"

"It's not the same and you know it!" Sam shouted, "You be a monster Dean, try to control it and see how it comes out!"

"So what now?" Dean demanded, "Let her go off with powers of a demon?"

"Help her! Control it, make it into something good. Eri is an incredible hunter. One of the best we've seen. It's my fault that she's here though. I released Lucifer, demons caused her accident. She won't stop being a hunter, just like us. But we can make that curse into something good for the world."

"This is not what her sister sacrificed herself for!" Dean shouted, "She saved Eri, just like I did! It's what we do!"

"We?" Sam asked.

"The older siblings," Dean explained, "We protect you, the little siblings We sacrifice ourselves for you. It's our job, hunting or not."

"So we can't do anything?" Sam asked, "Me? Eri? We can't try and do right for you?"

"No," Dean shook his head, "You keep your head down and don't use weird demon powers!"

Silence waited in the car as the brothers contemplated each other's viewpoint.

"I don't think we can," Sam said softly, "I couldn't. It's what we, the younger sibling, does. We try to make you proud. I screwed up. I let Lucifer loose, I caused war and death and destruction. I trusted Ruby. I left you in Purgatory. I messed up. But with what I know now, I can help Eri not make the same mistakes I did."

Another beat of silence filled the car as the brothers stared out onto the dark roadside.

"So that's what this is?" Dean asked softly, "Some sort of redemption because you think you let me down?"

"Because I did let you down," Sam nodded, "And I caused Eri to be pulled into this fight. Her, Teresa and who knows how many others."

The brothers looked at each other sadly as they pulled off the highway and into a driveway where a secluded beach house stood.

"I don't care what anyone says," Dean said, "You have never let me down. You come when I need you, every time. Powers or not, that's what's important. Loyalty. That trumps everything."

"You honestly think that?" Sam asked, climbing out of the car, "After everything?"

"I do," Dean spoke absolutely, "And after all this is over, we are going to have a very long talk about what to do next."

"She won't go dark," Sam insisted

"Not if we have anything to say about it."

The pulled out their salt rounds, shot guns and Ruby's knife from the trunk. They each held a flask of holy water and loaded the guns. They nodded to each other and then Eri who also had prepared herself. She had a shot gun, a silver cord around her waist and a dagger strapped to her thigh. She slung the quiver over her shoulder and gripped the bow in her left hand.

"Alright boys," She nodded, all business, ""Let's go kill a reaper."


	12. Fighting Friends

"Teresa," Eri whispered, walking cautiously into the house.

"No, but how about me?" Jackie hissed, appearing out of nowhere.

She flicked her finger at Eri who slammed back against a stairway railing.

"Leave her alone!" Sam yelled, diving at Jackie.

"Winchester!" The demon snarled, blinking her eyes black.

Jackie punched Sam, interrupting his attack and fell back as Dean stepped through the door, his shotgun smoking.

"Don't forget me bitch," He said grimly.

The demon smoothed her tattered shirt, the salt rounds had torn it and narrowed her eyes.

"This was brand new!" She growled, "I stole it from Express!"

She screeched as Sam slicked her leg with the demon killing knife. Instinctively, the demon kicked at Sam, sending him flying.

"Pathetic meat sack," She hissed.

"Allow me," Another voice spoke.

Teresa appeared behind Dean, knocking him to the ground and taking his shotgun.

She snapped it in half with her inhuman strength and smiled at Dean, her black eyes glistening.

"Aw Dean," She pouted, "You're not cheating on me are you?"

"Oh never," He growled at he tackled her, "Just waiting on you sweetheart!"

Dean splashed holy water on the demon and she screeched, clawing at him.

"Get away from her!" Jackie roared.

"Hey you!" Sam yelled, standing up and twirling Ruby's knife, "I thought you wanted me?"

"Oh I am so going to kill you!" She hissed, stalking over to Sam.

She thrust her hand out and swung it wide, causing Sam to be lifted and thrown into Eri. The knife flew and Jackie ducked.

"Damn thing," She rolled her head, "I'm so going to kill whoever created that piece of crap."

Suddenly she fell over, Teresa on top of her and Dean grabbed the knife, jumping on top of them.

Teresa smirked, kneeing the hunter in the groin and rolling away. Dean collapsed in pain and Jackie stood over him.

"The great Dean Winchester," She mocked, "Taken down by the balls."

"Leave him alone!" Sam roared, splashing another flask of holy water on the demon from behind her.

"Stupid hunter!" Jackie growled, stepping back, "Have fun with your brother!"

She used her telekinesis to throw Sam into Dean and slam them both against an ornate fireplace in the living room.

Den collapsed, his head cracking against the mantle and Sam fell in a heap besides him, cushioned by his big brother.

"Dean!" He shouted, "Dean!"

"Aw is the big brother hurt?" Jackie laughed, "That's so sad!"

Sam stood up, ready to fight, although the knife and holy water were out of his reach. He looked to the side and saw another shot gun on the ground, just beyond the couch. Eri's gun, discarded as she wrestled with Teresa.

He dived for the gun as Jackie swung her leg at him, graceful and deadly.

He grabbed it, rolling on the hardwood floor and came up just as Eri brought down Teresa.

Her movements were fluid and graceful, strong and powerful as she matched kick for kick, punch for punch with her friend.

Eri had unwound a strange silver cord, diving around the demon, stringing the cord behind her, wrapping and tangling her former friend within. Eri grabbed Teresa by the waist, slamming down on her own back and kicking Teresa over head. Teresa flew, but was pulled back by the cord where Eri delivered a powerful kick into her chin. Before the demon could recover, Eri jumped on top of her, rolling across the ground, weaving the cord around the demon's torso, arms and finally her neck. Eri twisted the right arm of her prey back and pinned the demon to the wood floor with her boot.

Eri was breathing heavily, scrapped, bruised and bloody but alive. She flung her hair out of her eyes and glared down at the demon, bending closer to her.

"You know what this is? This is a demon trapping whip. It's extremely rare and hard to make. It's coated in pure silver, infused with salt with a demon trapping spell spoken over it. You won't be getting out of here, not anytime soon!"

Sam wanted to acknowledge how impressed he was. He had heard her and Teresa discussing such a weapon, but how impossible it would be to actually master.

Apparently though Eri had mastered it quite well as she held Teresa down.

Eri pulled Teresa back by her hair and flicked her wrist. Sliding across the floor and leaping into her hand was the demon killing knife.

"You bitches ain't the only one with powers," Eri hissed venomously.

Sam looked back to Jackie who was staring at Eri and Teresa.

"You won't do it," She said simply, "You wouldn't kill your friend."

"Try me," Eri's lips curled back in anger as she pressed the tip to the demon's neck.

Sam watched Jackie as she clenched her fists.

"You think I care?" She mocked, "She's just a meatsuit! We can always grab another!"

"Then do it!" Dean roared as he knocked Jackie down.

He began an exorcism when the demon threw him up with her hand. He slammed against the ceiling hard and Sam shot at the demon.

She was pushed back into the glass coffee table and stood up laughing.

"Thanks Dean," She smiled, blood covering her teeth, "I think I will!"

The demon then twisted her neck completely 180 degrees, exiting Jackie amid a massive black plume of smoke.

"No!" Eri screamed as Teresa elbowed her and pushed back.

The knife fell loose for just a moment before Eri re tightened her grip.

But it was too late.

The knife plunged into Teresa's neck, a red fare lighting up under Teresa's skin as blood gushed out.

"No!" Eri repeated, throwing the knife away and frantically covering the wound.

The wound that poured blood like open floodgates.

Eri held one hand under Teresa's neck and the other pressing against the stab.

Teresa's eyes blinked, from black to a soft brown.

She gurgled as her pupils dilated, dying.

Seeing the blood flow slow, Eri bowed her head and gently laid Teresa on the floor. With a couple of quick flips of her wrist, the demon trapping whip unfurled itself from the hunter's body.

Eri glanced from Teresa to Jackie, bowing her head sadly.

The three hunters waited in silence fora moment, to honor the fallen hunters.

Eri nodded to Dean who nodded to Sam. They quickly grabbed their weapons, Eri already, slinging an arrow into the notch on the quiver.

They moved away fro the destroyed living room back into the front of the house. The three of them looked up the stairs as a boom sounded.

Eri took the lead, pulling back on the string as they reached the top.

The brothers quickly checked two bedrooms and a bathroom. Eri moved straight ahead to the last room, a master.

She kicked the door down, holding the arrow up as she stepped inside.

She ignored the beautiful King sized bed and moved straight to the balcony hearing the Winchesters follow behind. The glass door was open and the night was cold. She narrowed her eyes at the man that stood at the railing.

He was tall, tall as Sam, maybe even taller. He was thin as a stick, but she sensed powerful strength under the numerous folds of his black robes. His head was bald and he seemed to be nonchalant about three hunters all aiming at his back. In one hand he held what seemed like a straight black coffee. In the other was a long ghostly white staff. Greek letters covered it from foot to head where a red jewel sat. It wasn't super detailed or elaborate. just a simple circular red rock that glistened like fresh blood.

"Winchesters," His voice was like honey or chocolate, smooth, dark and rich.

The man turned around, revealing a ghostly pale face and absolute white eyes. If Sam had seen him on the street, he would have guessed he was blind. Dean however simply tightened his grip on Eri's gun. Eri meanwhile huffed and pulled the string taut on the quiver. The man spoke again, confirming the hunters's goal and fear.

"I am Charon."


	13. Charon

"Nice," Eri narrowed her eyes, "Thrilled to meet cha. Stand still so I can shoot you."

"I think not," The reaper spoke softly, gesturing with his staff.

Eri was thrown back, knocking into Dean.

Charon turned to Sam and waved the staff again, pulling the taller hunter to him. Another short wave and Sam was forced to the ground, his gun tossed over the edge and he felt his insides churning. He spat out blood and bile and looked up to Charon.

"You have been a thorn in my side Sam Winchester," He spoke menacingly, "I hardly make trips out of Athens, but I simply had to come fetch you!"

A shot rang out and Charon looked up in mild annoyance as Dean fired at him.

"Boy," He drawled, waving his staff.

The gun was jerked out of Dean's grasp and he fell, spitting blood like Sam.

"Why?" The ferryman asked, "Why are you two so special? Who gave you the right to use my foxholes?"

"Maybe it's cause they aren't giving people cancer," Eri shouted, standing up.

"My dear," Charon mused, "Unless you want to be tossed out into nothing, I suggest you leave."

"Sorry," Eri shrugged her shoulders, bringing up the arrow, "I kinda like them, especially the tall one."

She fired, the arrow flying through the air. Charon however simply planted his staff in front of him.

A concussive blast shot out, splintering the arrow into pieces.

Eri was thrown back into the room while the brothers were slammed through the railing.

They screamed, falling into the thorny rose bushes below.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, puling at his brother, "Sammy!"

"I'm alright," Sam said, standing up and running around the side of the house.

"Alright! He broke the arrow!" Dean said, following, "Now what do we do?"

"It's ok!" Sam said as they raced up the stairs inside, "We have a plan!"

"A plan?" Dean asked, "A plan and you didn't tell me?"

Just as Sam was about to answer a loud boom sounded and the house shook.

The brothers looked at each other and quickly pounded down to the master bedroom.

"You are not who you say you are," Charon mused as the boys walked in.

He stared curiously at Eri who was pinned telekinetically to the wall. The bow had fallen on the bed. As hard as she tried, the bow would not move to her.

"You two," Charon raised an eyebrow at the brothers, "Do you realize who you've found? Do you realize the dangers that you are unleashing?"

With a graceful sweep of his staff, the boys were thrown against the wall. The ferryman stalked over to them, his robes billowing in a strange wind of power and anger.

"Of all the idiocy of the tales of the Winchester Brothers never did I imagine such foolishness! Next thing you'll be setting loose the devil again! Or worse!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked as he fought against the invisible hand that pinned him.

"Her! She is not human!" Charon thrust his staff at Eri who screamed at the increased pressure.

"Hey neither am I!" Sam shouted, "We both have demon powers!"

"Demon?" Charon looked alarmed, "You think she is the same as you? You think that demon blood fills her veins?"

"What else could it be huh?" Dean asked.

"You children," The ferryman hissed, "She is not part demon, she is something far older then demons, then the Christian faith you so profess!"

Sam looked at Eri who screamed as Charon pointed his staff at her. Blood dripped from her mouth as he was sure Charon twisted her organs.

He looked back at the reaper, shocked at his latest shout.

"She is the daughter of Thantos! She is a demigod!"

Silence crowded Sam's ears as he stared in fear at Charon.

"What?" Dean asked, "You're crazy! There's no demigods! Is there Sam?"

"It's possible," Sam shrugged, panicking, "90% of the lore on Greek Gods is about how they came to earth and had children with mortal humans."

"Yes," Charon nodded, "Hercules, Achilles, Theseus, Perseus. All of them great heroes to everyone on Earth, but truly great villains to the natural order. Sort of like you two!"

"Whoa hey man, we are not demi gods!" Dean countered.

"No," Charon drawled, "Demigods were destined for greatness. All you two are destined for is to rot!"

"Why don't you let off them huh?" Eri screamed, "Come and get me you bastard!"

"Bastard?" Charon asked, sweeping to look at Eri, "You are the bastard here! Someone in your line fell in love with Death. That power has manifested in you. I wonder how..."

Charon danced his fingers over Eri's chest and suddenly struck her.

His hand delved into her chest, a gold light emitting just like when Castiel had checked Sam for a soul.

Eri roared, her scream so powerful the splintering glass in the room completely shattered.

"You have already crossed over!" Charon said as he pulled his hand free.

He raised his arms high and turned in circle, allowing all three hunters to fall to the ground, exhausted.

"You died, and your true soul stayed behind. The soul that holds a piece of Thanatos! It is no wonder of all the places in the west I chose to arrive and settle here! I know the pull of her power anywhere!"

"What does that mean?" Eri asked, clutching her stomach in pain, "I can't die?"

"No," Charon said slowly, "You can, but only by another of similar power."

He waved his hand around the jewel on his staff. Sam watched as it elongated and grew into a sharpened, shining red spear point.

Sam didn't think.

He lunged forward, whipping out his trusty pistol from his back. He fired at the powerful reaper who simply swung at Sam. The actual staff connected hard with Sam.

It knocked him in the ribs and the hunter felt at least 4 break as he crashed into the bed.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as he stood up, "Alright man you've made a big mistake!"

"I don't think I have," Charon walked forward calmly, "You have! But I shall consider sparing you for the moment in exchange for the death of the girl!"

"Not gonna happen!" Dean snarled.

Dean attempted a punch but Charon caught him mid strike.

"Pity there's no door here," He said pushing back on Dean's fist.

Dean was hurled through the wall completely crashing through plaster and support beams into the bathroom next door.

He knocked his head on the hard rock of the tub and fell to the tile floor.

Sam however had quickly jumped over to Eri with the bow.

She strung another arrow and fired.

Charon turned, slamming his staff.

A second blast, like the first sent the other two hunters against the wall.

"I always wondered why Thanatos loved humans so much," Charon spoke softly, "They all die and it's not like they can grace the same plane of existence as her in the beyond."

"Maybe it's the pizza," Eri snapped, rolling away as Charon thrust his new spear point.

It struck the wall, spiderwebbing it with dark black cracks.

With a simple gesture, Charon summoned the spear into his hands.

"You don't have to kill us!" Sam said, "You can walk away! Go back to Greece, go back to whatever hell you serve!"

"Serve?" Charon roared, "I should be leading it! Not that pathetic boy Hades! In fact I should be here! America is a mess! You Winchesters are just the start! How many people do you think strike deals to bring back loved ones? And for what? A soul in 10 years? In Greece you must earn them back! You must show devotion and sacrifice! America is a disgrace! It's reapers do not follow through!"

Sam side stepped Charon as he struck lightning fast at him. The ferryman's face finally twisted, showing a murderous rage for the first time.

"I must thank you, you bought attention to a very big problem! I'll be sure to rectify it! With your death as a start!"

Just as Charon was about to stab Sam, Eri struck him with an arrow.


	14. War

Charon roared, a demonic sounding howl as he ripped the arrow from his side. The point had buried deep into him, but it had not reached his heart.

"You want me to go back to hell?" He roared, "I will and take you with me by force!"  
Charon spun and slammed the bottom of his staff on the floor.

Sam looked down in horror as the floor cracked and fell apart, dropping him into the bottom floor. He looked up and shielded himself as the rest of the room above rained down in pieces. A big piece of wood knocked into him and he quickly pushed it away, trying to focus his eyes.

Once the dust began to clear and his eyes focused he stared at Eri and Charon.

They were locked in war.

Eri was using her bow as defense, blocking and driving away the blood red point of Charon's spear.

Charon, who had been so calm, as now on a rampage as he attacked in a furry of blows.

Sam, went to stand and found he couldn't as a particularly big block of wood pinned his leg. As he cleared away the smaller debris and tried lifting the block, Eri fought for her life.

She gripped both ends of the bow, using it to block the spear as she danced around debris and over furniture.

Every once in a while she managed a quick breath where she stepped forward, slamming the heavy ends of the bow into the ferryman. She wanted to grab an arrow, but every time she stepped back, Charon was on her tail. She couldn't get enough distance, not enough time to draw another shot. So she battled, hardly able to give a glance to Sam who had fallen first or Dean who was still in the bathroom, possibly dead.

Eri leaped backwards, onto the overturned couch and kicked powerfully in Charon's chest. He flew back and Eri quickly drew an arrow, spinning away as the spear flew at her. She fired wildly, ducking her head. The spear followed though, leaping from where it embedded in the all to her again. She jumped, gripping a ceiling fan with one hand as the spear returned to its master. She dropped down, firing two more together but Charon swung his staff splintering them as he had done before.

Charon ran at her and she fired another arrow. He grabbed it id air and threw it to the side, his hand rushing in front of him.

He grabbed the bow and pulled it free from Eri, throwing it behind him. He gripped Eri by the chin and held her up in the air.

"You have tested me for the last time!" He shouted.

"Not quite!" Eri smirked, gripping an arrow in one hand each. She jerked up, cutting his wrist on both sides.

"Aah!" Charon yelped in pain, dropping Eri to the ground. Eri swept herleg out, knocking into the reaper's legs. He collapsed and she dived at him again.

Charon used his staff to lift Eri over and behind him into the kitchen.

She crashed against a counter, the arrows flying out of her hand. She shook her head, disoriented, confused.

She reached behind her, feeling only one arrow left. Her numb fingers grabbed for the arrow, it's slick surface sliding between her exhausted fingers.

Eri could feel her ankle twisted and broken ribs, cuts and bruises all over her body, her right arm bleeding particularly bad.

She could taste the blood, bile and dust in her mouth, thick and slick.

She could smell the methane as the destruction had caused the stove to light and the warm scents of sweat, blood and desperation.

Eri could hear the heavy thuds and cries of pain as Sam worked to free himself, the crumbling of the house around her and distant roar of chaos around her.

Eri blinked, seeing broken walls and destroyed furniture, blood everywhere and dust coating every surface as Charon barreled down at her.

Her thin, but strong tempered hands gripped the last arrow and she whipped it out just as she saw Charon's white eyes and red spear point.

Eri shook.

She could see the shock in his white eyes.

She could hear the sharp intake of breath.

She could smell the cloying aroma of a graveyard on his lips.

She could taste the bile on her own lips.

She could feel the sting in her chest.

Er kept eye contact with Charon.

With a grunt and a weak smile, she twisted her hand.

A cry of pain escaped his lips and they looked down together.

In her hand, driving directly into his heart was a dark gold arrow. Dark red blood seeped from the wound as he chuckled.

In his hand, driving directly into the center of her chest was the white staff, the thick red spear point darkening. Dark red blood dripped over the edges, a sharp contrast to the lighter, brighter jewel.

Eri locked a look with Charon again as he spoke.

"It seems we have both accomplished goals we had decided upon," He said elegantly, "However only one will return to purge this world of its wrongdoing."

"And even in my demise," Eri snarled, "There will be those who stop you."

She jabbed deeper with the arrow and Charon screamed, arching up.

A massive white glow with black shadows within it shined and a concussive blast sounded. A huge blast of hot air swept through the room, sending debris flying back.

Sam blinked as he shielded himself from the blast to see Charon gone and Eri against the counter, her head down.

"Eri!" He screamed, finally shoving aside the block that had trapped him.

He raced to her, ignoring the pain of a broken ankle and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap.

Sam gripped her tight, pressing his hand to the wound.

It was grisly. Bloody and messy, the wound was huge and had practically erupted over her chest.

"Eri!" He cried, holding her heaving body, "Hang on!"

"Sam," She gargled through the blood and bile, "Go."

"I'm not leaving you!" He practically roared in panic, "Dean!"

He heard his brother's heavy footsteps round the corner and a sharp intake of breath.

"Go get the car!" Sam demanded, fighting back tears.

Dean didn't say anything as he wheeled away, back outside.

"You're going to be ok," Sam begged, "I'm not going to let you go!"

"I'm ok," She whispered, blinking back her own tears, "Go with Dean, get out of here."

"No," Sam hugged her tighter, trying to keep her lifeblood inside.

But his hand was slick with blood and sweat. She had lost so much.

He didn't dare look at the wound again, already knowing how horrible the stab had been.

It had come out of nowhere.

He should have been able to protect her.

She was innocent.

She didn't belong in his world, in his madness.

He blinked through the tears as she spat out the blood that had collected in her mouth. She shook her head, black strands of hair sticking to her like glue. Her breathing was labored and she was so pale. So incredibly pale. Sam looked up as he heard the distant thud of the Impala's trunk.

"Sam," She gasped, bringing her own hand to his cheek.

He looked back at her, into those deep, wounded and fierce green eyes. They sparkled like emeralds, like beautiful gems, Sam had seen them viscous and cold, angry and commanding. He had seen them full of love and passion.

He melted into her hand, holding her tiny hand with his own. She was so cold.

She was practically frozen, but she spoke and Sam watched her eyes as they telegraphed one last message of strength and power.

As if he was the one who laid on the cold ground dying.

"Sam," Her voice was soft and tender, "Thank you. You are who I love. You are my other half. I cannot thank you enough for what you did. What you've done."

"I'm going to save you," Sam whispered hoarsely.

"You already did," She smiled weakly.

In a burst of passion, Sam brought his lips to her, gripping her tighter. He ran his mouth over her lips, ignoring the bile, sweat and blood. He pressed into her, tasting her desperation and fear and focused his energy on her. He prayed to whatever deity he could that she would make it, that he could save her, that she would survive.

Suddenly he felt a soft sigh pass from her lips and he opened his eyes.

There.

He held her gaze as her pupils dilated and the brilliant green faded, the spark that had once shown through them had vanished.


	15. Responsibility

3 days later, the funeral was held.

Sam had carried her.

Bloody and broken in his arms in the back seat of the Impala.

Praying she'd open her eyes and laugh.

Dean had called for Cas, he hadn't come to their aid.

The Base was devastated.

They knew of death.

They knew every hunter took the risks.

They never imagined that Eri would fall.

Eri, who was strong and smart and brave.

Eri who known to no one possessed demon powers.

Eri who known to no one was the daughter of a Greek God.

Eri who was a demigod of death.

The ceremony was beautiful, dressed in cleaned up professional hunting gear with her bow and gold coins in her eyes, Eri was salted and burned.

The entire Base had come to pay their respects.

The entire Base mourned in silence as the body of their fiercest warrior and leader burned to ash.

A separate ceremony was held for Teresa and Jackie.

They too had an audience, it was hard though for most to believe they had been possessed, even worse one killed by their own leader.

The brothers had stayed for another few days.

To help the Base they claimed.

To drink themselves to sleep in reality.

Dean took it hard, as hard as he did losing his dad, Bobby, Jo and Ellen. Even Cas, though still alive had abandoned him too.

Sam on the other hand fell apart completely. Sure he had lost Jess, Madison too and she had even been a werewolf, but neither of them had known his secrets like Eri.

Eri had understood.

Eri had made her sacrifice for the greater good regardless of who she was.

The Base, typically buzzing with missions, activity and people, became silent as a tomb. People walked the halls slowly and whispers sped.

Nothing was the same.

A few days later, Sam was in the garage sitting in Eri's Camaro. They had retrieved it from the destroyed beach house, but none had dared to drive it again.

It wasn't just a car that was found in the bunker.

It wasn't just an ordinary car.

It had been Eri's sister's car.

The only relic from Eri's past.

Sam brushed his fingers over the wheel, taking in the scent of leather and gas. It seemed that sitting in the old classic was the only place where he felt calm.

"Sam," Patrick called, "Hey Sam."

"Here," Sam said, restig his arm on the window.

"Hey, you busy?" Patrick asked, bending down to the car's level.

"No," Sam shook his eyes, glancing over the sharp polished paint.

"Good, I need to talk to you," He said, "Everyone knows that Eri was in charge. Everyone knows that you and your brother are some of the best damn hunters in the business. We need someone here that can lead us Sam. We need you and Dean to stay and take over for Eri."

Sam looked up, shocked at Patrick's proposition.

"What?"

"We discussed it," Patrick said, "All the others in charge around here. They believe you two are it."

"I can't-" Sam began.

"Hey, no answers now but at tonight's dinner, we have to know. Talk to Dean, then tell us. The Base is our responsibility but saving people from demons, ghosts and monsters is all of our responsibility."

Patrick walked away and Sam furrowed his brow, thinking about responsibility.

Could they stay?

Should they stay? He looked back at round the black interior of the Camaro.

Round gauges, a square radio, a stickshift on the floor with buckets seats. Just like any normal musle car that had been restored.

But Sam knew there was a pistol underneath his seat as well as a dagger hidden underneath the arm rest on the door. He knew that the black and white dice that hung over the rear view mirror were weighted so they could knock someone out. Even the glass was bullet proof and the seats had kevlar sewen in them.

Eri had changed so much, taken on so much responsibility.

Just like him.

Sam had caused all of this to change.

He hated it.

Why did he get to come back?  
Why couldn't she?

It had been his fault she had died.

Why couldn't he have died instead.

She didn't deserve to die.  
Sam climbed out of the soft seat and walked inside the Base, calling for Dean.

A few hours later, the brothers walked in the dining room, duffel bags slung over their shoulders.

"Hey guys," Patrick said, looking up, "What are you doing?"

"We're leaving," Dean said.

"What?" You can't!" Patrick said "What about taking over for Eri?"

"We can't do that," Sam shook his head.

"Eri was a hunter, but she raised and trained here. We weren't. We don't do things like this," Dean explained, "We need to take responsibility for what happened to her."

"But our way," Sam added, "The way we were taught and we can't do that here."

"So you won't take her place?" He asked.

"No," Dean shook his head, "But I think you can. You know everything here. How it all works."

"And we'll still be around," Sam said, "We're not leaving you in the dust. We'll keep in touch, work together when we need."

After a beat of silence, Patrickshrugged and held out a hand.

"Alright then, I'm sorry to see you guys go, but I can't force you to stay. Eri wouldn't have wanted that."

The boys shook hands with the other hunter, nodding.

"You'll be ok," Dean said, gesturing to the dining room, "You've got a lot of hunters here, you guys can pull through this."

"Ya," Patrick grinned, "We gotta fight. For her."

"Always keep fighting," Sam murmured, "It's what she would have wanted."

"Exactly," Patrick nodded.

"Alright, let's hit the road man," Dean said, walking away.

"Got it," Sam said and turned away.

"Hey Sam wait," Patrick said, fishing something small out of his pocket.

"She wanted you to take these."

He handed Sam a pair of keys.

Small, insignificant square keys.

With the Chevy bowtie engraved on them

"Are you serious?" Sam asked as he wrapped his hands around the cold metal.

"Eri loved that car," Patrick said, "She knew that if she ever died, she wouldn't be able to take the car and always wanted the Camaro to be out on the road. Hunting Hell as she put it."

"Thanks," Sam said, fighting back a well of tears.

20 minutes later, the garage doors opened.

Shooting out from the mountain was a black behemoth. Sleek and long, rumbling and shaking. Amber colored light lit the road ahead as the faint strands of Metllica rose in volume.

Behind it was a stocky, but just as powerful monster. It's red skin shining under the moonlight, glistening like blood. It roared louder then it's leader, challenging the night.

FIN

REVIEWS PLEASE! REVIEWS PLEASE! REVIEWS PLEASE!

Also fun side note: I'd like to point out that Sam discovered in the glove box the demon trapping whip and the boys did keep in touch with the California Chapter of the Men of Letters 


End file.
